Starship Warriors
by Tealfeather123
Summary: The bugs have been killing our brothers and destroying our homes for years now. But those were just small raids for them. Now they come to the center of our Federation and are planning to annihilate us. Please Review. 8 )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to make this because at the end of Starship troopers I noticed that one of the junior officer's names was Bearpaw and had this crazy idea. What would happen if warriors become the protectors of the universe? Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Warriors or Starship Troopers.**

**Starship Warriors**

I heard a loud explosion above me before feeling my body be pushed downwards with great force. I could feel my metal capsule shake as it travelled at a relatively fast speed.

I have to admit that I was scared at the time and had my tail between my legs but who wouldn't be scared? Being shot out of a ship as it orbited a planet was not the safest thing to do. But someone had to do it.

I could feel my fur stand in fright inside my suit as the first layer of my capsule peel off with a loud _thump_. It was a sign that I was starting to enter the atmosphere and that things were about to heat up.

I start wondering how the others were doing. Intelligence told us that the enemy had plasma beams that could rip our capsules apart but reassured us that they weren't accurate and had a low chance hitting us. But I didn't trust them that much. Sometimes H.Q. tells you things just to keep your morale high. But right now I really hope they were right.

_Thump. _I heard the second layer peal of sendingsmall chunks of metal everywhere. Hopefully this will confuse the enemy from targeting the real capsules.

_Bump._ I heard from the outside as the third layer peeled off. I then felt a jolt as the parachute deployed before being ripped off after a couple off seconds. It was meant to slow my speed down but I started wondering how it could slow me down if it only lasted for a few seconds? I quickly shrugged it off. I was no engineer and the designers most likely know more than me.

All I had to remember was my training and my objectives.

_Bump. _I felt another jolt as the forth layer peeled off along with its parachute. This was also a sign that I was nearing the ground and I started doing a mental checklist. _Secure the area and keep moving._ I thought to myself.

_Bump._ The last layer of my metal capsule peeled off and I was now floating down gently. I was inside a transparent egg that floated gently to the ground thanks to its parachute. Inside this egg my suit was paralyzed and can only move once I eject the cocoon.

I looked down and I could see the desert like terrain off my drop zone. It wasn't any different from any other planet the bugs colonize. Apparently they liked this kind of places; I couldn't imagine myself living here. Luckily, if all goes according to plan, we would only be here for an hour.

After waiting for a while I decided that I was in a good enough height and bit down on a sensor on my helmet. The sensor blew two charges on my cocoon and soon I was falling from the sky. But before I hit the ground I deployed my suits jets and gently landed in the ground.

I checked my suit's sensor and noticed that the rest of my outfit was already on the ground and heading towards their positions.

"Foxclaw! Get to your position!" I heard my sergeant yell at me through the radio.

"I'm on it, Sarge!" I replied. I then deployed my jets again and skipped towards a hill, four miles away, which was my firing zone.

A normal warrior would take hours to get there, but we weren't normal warriors. We were the Mobile Warriors, the best in the galaxy. We can deploy and fight anywhere we need too, thanks to our suits.

Our suits are the main reason we are called mobile and our pride and joy. The suits give us the strength of ten cats but can be gentle as a queen towards its kit. The suit carries our weapons, which is an assortment of lasers, plasma gun and rockets. We don't treat our suits as another piece of equipment but a part of ourselves.

I soon land on all fours and checked my area. Each of us had to cover five miles of ground, which is pretty easy with the suits, and make sure no one gets through.

I was about to report that my sector was clear when I suddenly heard rumbling from the distance. I turned my head towards the direction of the sound and zoomed in using my helmet. What I saw made my blood run cold. In the distance a hoard of bugs started bursting from holes and they were heading my way.

**So how was it? I know it's a crazy idea but please review. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another Chapter =)**

**I don't own Warriors or Starship Troopers.**

**Starship Warriors**

I snapped out of my shock state and decided to inform my sergeant about the enemies heading towards me.

"Sarge! We got a problem back here." I said rather calmly. "I got an entire hoard of bugs heading straight for me."

"Hold your position. I'll send Goldfur to support you." He replied.

"Copy."

I then looked at the hoard once more and deployed my plasma gun. A one foot long tube soon appeared, near my right shoulder, from the suit and a crosshair appeared on the screen of my helmet. I took aim at the nearest bug I saw and fired. The plasma bean ripped through its body but wasn't enough to kill it. It took a couple more shots to bring it down. I started blasting every bug I saw but more kept coming.

I checked my radar and noticed Goldfur was seven miles from me. So I still had to hold on my own for a little longer.

I knew that if they over run me now, my company's position will be overrun too and be forced to fall retreat. Retreat is a word not found in the M.W.'s dictionary, especially in my company, Owlstar's Vikings.

My company is formally known as Company B of the Second Regiment, Fourth Mobile Warriors Division. But we call ourselves Owlstar's Vikings in honor of our lieutenant. Lt. Owlstar. We are the toughest company in the regiment and had one of the best records ever. So I wasn't going to let the lieutenant down because of some bugs.

I continued firing taking out as many bugs I could. They were starting to get closer so I deployed my rockets and fired on at the center. Chunks of bugs flew as an a cloud of smoke covered the air. But it wasn't enough and they kept coming.

"Heard you need help, kid." I heard someone said. I looked behind me and saw Goldfur coming down from his jump.

"It's about time." I said.

He then joined me in repelling the enemy. With our combined fire power the bugs attacking our position started to minimize.

"First platoon! Move forward and secure the flank." I heard the lieutenant order through the radio before being repeated by the platoon sergeant, Sgt. Rockfoot.

The lieutenant always knew what was best for us and even if we disagree with him sometimes he always turns out to be right. His decision and actions is the glue that keeps this company together and I couldn't imagine what would happen if we lost him. But it wasn't time to think of that right now so I concentrated back on the task at hand.

First platoon was located left of my position. So that means that the lieutenant was planning to create a crossfire so the bugs won't escape.

By now the bugs were already retreating and started heading back to their tunnels. Make you think who are the ones calling the shots in their army.

"Second platoon! Move forward and spread out." The lieutenant said and was repeated by Sgt. Rockfoot.

I saw Goldfur jump towards the left so I decided to head right. So I started jumping and found a nice position on top of a rocky hill. As I got there I heard my squad sergeant, Sgt. Robinflight , say:

Second squad gather here towards my beacon. I followed his orders and checked his position before jumping towards him.

I landed on all fours next to the sergeant. I looked around and saw that everyone was there. I then looked at Sgt. Robinflight and noticed a bug tunnel behind him.

Standard procedure was to blow up the tunnel and leave it. But something told me that we weren't going to blow it up.

"Alright you lousy excuses for warriors." He started. He didn't actually mean it; it was just how sergeants are supposed to be. "The Intelligence has told us that the bugs are holding prisoners down here. "_Well that explains what we are doing in this planet in the first place. _I thought.

"The lieutenant has ordered as to check this tunnel which leads to a gigantic catacomb. If we're lucky we'll find some of our fellow warriors. If not we might get lost or worst killed."

Those words scare me till this day.

**So did anyone enjoy? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Warriors or Starship Troopers.**

**Starship Warriors**

I nervously looked at the tunnel as the other prepared themselves for the mission. This wasn't the first time warriors entered the tunnels, but so far none came back alive.

"I want Skycloud to take the lead the rest follow him. Understood?" The Sarge said.

"Yes sir!" We all replied in unison.

We then headed towards the dark depth of the tunnel with Skycloud leading the way. I turned on my infrared sensors and made sure to keep track on everyone's beacons. I didn't want to get lost nor would I like somebody else to go missing.

We dropped signal beacons every once in a while as we got deeper in the tunnels so that we could trace our steps back. After ten minutes of walking we encounter a couple of bugs, but they were immediately eliminated. Other than a couple more contacts our journey was uneventful.

"How long does this go?" Tigerfang asked from behind me.

"The Psychic Core's map tells us that there should be a gigantic cave near us." Sgt. Robinflight said.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a gigantic cave appeared. It had sharp edges and was very dark on the otherside. But my infrared showed that there were at least five life forms there that looked like cats. Maybe they were prisoners?

"Alright let's move fast." The Sarge said while checking the cave. "Fire team one cover the right flank. Fire team two cover the left flank. The rest of you follow me. We're going to carry our comrades out of there."

We all nodded and prepared to charge the cave. Since this was the area were they kept they're prisoners, they should have this place heavily guarded.

"Go!"

After hearing the Sarge's order we all raced inside the cave. I followed the heat signitures and Sgt. Robinflight.I looked on the radar and only saw the beacons of my squad mate. Maybe this wasn't guarded after all.

We got near our target and confirmed that they were our comrades. They were all asleep and probably were too tires to wake since we couldn't get them to stand. I heard the Sarge say:

"Alright each one take a cat it looks like they've been knocked out cold."

I took the one closest to me and scooped him up with my tail. Thanks to my suit it was a fairly easy job scooping him and carrying him on my back.

Once the Sarge was sure that we all had our fellow warriors he gave the order to move. But before I could move a muscle I saw a beam of red light fly next to me. Luckily it missed but it alerted all of us.

I checked my radar and saw red dots everywhere. The bugs have already noticed us and are trying to retrieve they're prisoners if not gain more.

"Move! Move!" The Sarge yelled.

I didn't have to me told twice. I bolted with the others as the once in the front and back of the line provided a protective perimeter. We followed the signal beacons out of the tunnels and exited it. The Sarge and Skycloud threw two grenades, with their tales, and sealed the entrance.

We all thought it was over but suddenly out of nowhere more tunnels poped out and bugs came bursting through.

We took cover near a pile of rocks and set up defencive perimeters. I shot at every bud I saw while keeping the cat on my back. I was probably shooting my eight bug when I heard:

"…while the moon glows over the land…"

It was a song called Luna and was the recall signal from my company's ship. That means that the drop ship is nearby and that we had to get there as fast as possible. The Sarge ordered as to jump and we did. I made sure that my tail was keeping the cat secure as I jumped and checked on him every few seconds.

I noticed that he had orange fur and had a slightly bigger build than me. For some reason he looked familiar but I didn't know why.

After a couple of jumps we reached the drop ship and I could see the Lieutenant yelling at us to go faster. On my radar screen I could see swarms of bugs poping out from everywhere.

We soon landed next to the drop ship and started boarding as the Lieutenant and Sarge provided cover. After making sure that everyone was inside the Sarge enterd followed by the Lieutenant.

I then felt myself get pushed to the floor as the drop ship launched itself towards the sky. A couple of minutes later we were out of the atmosphere and were about to rendezvous with the Luna.

Another mission done.

**Why did that cat looked so familiar? Find out next time in Starship Warriors. **

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review.**

**I don't own Warriors or Starship Troopers.**

**Starship Warriors**

I felt a small bump as the drop ship docked inside one of the bays of the Luna. We then waited for a couple of minutes for the bay to be pressurized before the door opened.

The Luna wasn't the biggest ship in the fleet, in fact it was one of the smallest, but it was what we considered home. Although it was small the ship was roomy enough for a company of fifty warriors and the ship's crew.

Oh and did I mention that the crew is mostly she-cats. Yes most of the ships in the fleet are she-cats for they are far calmer and better at the task at hand done us toms. Although they do have separate quarters from the male members of the crew, which are mostly maintenance teams.

Anyways, the ship, although one of the smallest, was the fastest in the fleets. It's Faster than Light Drive, FTL for short, can bring as anywhere in the galaxy in a matter of weeks. Command took this advantage and used it for raiding missions, like the one we just did.

"Attention! Attention!" A feminine voice boomed in the intercom. It was Captain Snowtail, one of the best pilots in the fleet.

"Everybody brace for FTL speed."

I took hold on one of the railing on the side of the bay and made sure that the cat I was carrying was still secure on my back. A red light glowed on the corner of the room alerting us that the FTL drive was about to be activated. It was standard procedure to jump out of the planets orbit after the raid and everyone knew what to do.

I then heard a loud boom and felt a powerful push. After a few seconds the light turned green and it was safe again.

Later medical teams came to the bay and took our injured comrades so they can be healed. I put the cat on my back on a stretcher and looked at him. His orange pelt looked familiar to me but I still couldn't figure out why, so I just shrugged it off. I then went back to my squad, who were gathered at the briefing section of the bay awaiting further orders.

After ten minutes of waiting and chatting we were ordered to head to the armory to disarm and remove our suit. We then padded out of the bay and headed straight for the armory.

I stepped inside a tube, which had my suits serial number on it. and closed the door. Soon after closing the door mechanical arms popped out of the walls and started removing my suit. It didn't hurt and was very gentle but I'm still scared that it might accidentally rip one of my legs off.

After I disarmed myself and made sure everything on my mental check list was done. I put on my cap, which had the symbol of the M.W. on it, and headed straight for my quarters. I didn't have any more orders so I jumped on my bed and took a nap.

Today was a tiring day and a few minutes of sleep wasn't going to hurt.

* * *

"Wake up Foxclaw." I heard someone say. I then opened my eyes to see who it might be. I looked up and saw a brown cat with green eyes in front of me. It was the Lieutenant!

I then stood up in attention, firm and alert.

"At ease." He said, so I calmed down and relaxed my muscles.

"What is it sir?" I asked wondering why he was here. The company officer usually stayed at his own quarters near the front of the ship and next to the navy's officers. The only time we saw him was before the jump or at the ground. So it was shocking to find him here.

"Do you remember the cats you rescued from the tunnels?" He asked. I nodded in reply.

"Well he wants to personally thank the cats who saved him. So I want you in the medical bay a.s.a.p." He said. I nodded to him and watched him leave.

* * *

I entered the medical bay and was shown, by one of the medics, where the cats I rescued was. I followed the medic until I reached a row of beds. The medic told me that the patient was on the tenth bed and left me after that.

I followed the hallways until I reached the tenth bed. There on top of the bed I saw the same cat I rescued. He had his eyes close and obviously didn't notice me, so I gave a light coughing sound to acknowledge my presence.

Sure enough he opened his eyes. He looked at me with his green eyes and I looked back at him. I remember saying that he looked familiar to me but seeing his eyes for the first time gave me a sudden realization who he is. I was about to speak up first but he manage beat me to it.

"Brother?"

**He has a brother? Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here's another chapter. Enjoy. Please Review.**

**I don't own Warriors or Starship Troopers.**

**Starship Warriors**

"F..Foxclaw?" He stammered. "Is that you?"

I continued staring at him, not believing this was happening. _This can't be _I thought._ His ship was shot down two moons ago._

"Ravenstar?" I manage to say.

"It is you!" He shouted before getting off the bed and brushing his head against mine. "It's been so long brother. How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess." I said still shocked seeing him alive.

I remembered the day when I received the letter stating that Ravenstar's ship, Great Republic, was destroyed by bug interceptors somewhere near this sector. Rescue pods were found on the nearby planet, but a rescue mission was said to be too risky because there was a large bug presence there and the nearest starship had no M.W. teams. I thought that he was dead since no one could survive a day on a bug infested planet and never though that he could have been taken prisoner.

But here he is now standing in front of me, alive and well. He looked tired and stressed but I knew that he was the same old Ravenstar.

Realization suddenly hit me, as if a voice inside shouted: _He's alive!_, and I jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you." I said tears streaming down my eyes.

"I missed you too." He said comforting me.

I then spent the next hour listening to my brother's stories on how he managed to survive. He explained that he and a couple of survivors were immediately captured after they landed on the planet. They were then brought inside the tunnels and showed to a gigantic scorpion like bug. But instead of one tail it had five

"The scorpion thing looked at me with all of its four eyes and then it put its tail thing on top of my head." He said. After that I don't remember a thing. The next thing I see is this medic bay. Its like I've been asleep the whole time."

"What do you think was that thing?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know but I fear that it's a…" He was cut off when a red light flashed from the corner of the room.

"Attention! Everyone prepare for the jump back to normal space." The Captains voice boomed.

"Hey is that Captain Snowtail? I remember her back in the academ….."

I cut him off and said:

"Yeah, yeah, you can tell me more about that later. First we need to strap you in." I then took the belt on his bed and strapped it on him. I then made sure it was secure. I then went to the wall next to his bed and held on one of the railings. Holding on the railings wasn't the most effective way to secure yourself, but it was the only way. I held tight with my paws and closed my eyes.

"Jumping back to normal space in….3…..2….1….Jump!"

I then heard a loud boom and felt a powerful push like, a speeding vehicle stopping, before feeling the ship slow down. I then looked at Ravenstar, who looked at bit dazed, and asked him if he was alright.

"Yup, I'm fine I just need to get used to that again. It's just been a long time since I've been on s starship. Where are we anyways?" I just shrugged in reply.

"They don't tell us M.W.'s troops where were going. They just tell us when to drop and fight.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright all M.W.'s listen up!" I heard a familiar voice shout in the intercom. "This is Lt. Owlstar here and we are about to orbit Sanctuary." _The Lieutenant in the intercom!_ I thought bewildered. _Well this is rare. Wait a minute. Sanctuary? That either means we need to refit or…_

"All M.W. on board should bring all their belonging and make sure their all ready to go by 0800. We will be receiving a week of Rest and Recreation and Company E will be replacing us here. That is all."

"Well it looks like were at Sanctuary." I said facing Ravenstar.

"Sanctuary, haven't been there for a while."

"Don't worry." I reassure him. "It hasn't change at all."

He gave a light chuckle and I smiled back. I then said goodbye to him, promising that I'll visit him once in Sanctuary, and left the room. I headed straight to my quarters so I could start packing my stuff and prepare for the Company's R.R..

**I wonder what Ravenstar thinks on what the bugs did to him. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for Reviewing. =)**

**I don't own Warriors or Starship Troopers.**

**Starship Warriors**

I looked out the small window of the drop ship as we approached to our base in Sanctuary. We flew high above the skies but I could still see the green fields and blue rivers of the planet. Sanctuary, compared to the other planets we colonized, looked more like Earth. It had a high enough gravity and oxygen concentration for cats to walk around without using suits. Its plants were also like Earth's and its geography matched the one in our home planet. But no matter how much it looked like Earth, my heart knew that this wasn't my home.

Sanctuary was one of the most important basses in the Federation and its location is only known to ship captains. It is composed of four gigantic continents and has at least a thousand bases. The planet is self-sufficient in almost everything and is the second largest base for the fleet.

Our drop ship soon lands on the base and we soon begin to unload. Ravenstar is supposed to be disembarked from the Luna an hour after we leave, once his Doctor approves him for transport. So before then I had a lot of unpacking and preparing to do.

* * *

After unpacking my belonging I decided to take a look at the nearby city. The base was located next to a busy yet peaceful city. I went to the gate and showed my pass to the guard. He took the pass and swiped it at the machine before giving it back to me.

All of us Warriors who go in R.R get a pass to leave the base for a certain amount of time. Currently I had a twenty four hour pass for the entire week and I was going to make sure I spend it all.

Most of the citizens there thrive from selling products to Warriors who are on R.R.. Although most of the stuff they sell is useless and the cats might sometimes get annoying, because they don't stop till you but it, they still respect you for they know you are the ones protecting them and keeping them safe.

I walked through the city looking at the tall skyscrapers and avoiding street vendors who want to sell me junk. Even with the tall building a cool breeze still manage to enter the city and I enjoyed the relaxing wind brush upon my fur.

But even in a peaceful city like this, news about the crazy things that happen in the outside still manage to spread. I looked at one of the gigantic floating news boards and read the headline.

"_Phan colony refuses Federation base request. More about this at eleven._"

I shook my head after I saw this. _Why don't they just accept our help? _I thought.

The Phan colony is one of the few colonies in the Federation that has its own government and creates its own laws. Although it is part of the Federation it is considered as an independent state and doesn't always agree with Federation laws.

Now here they are complaining about the Federation's request to place military bases on their planet.

Since the colony is located near the bug's own space it has been constantly raided by them. The planets inadequate and almost inexistent military did little to stop them. Seeing that the colony needed help, the Federation decided to post bases on the planet, which the colony rejected.

This is what I didn't understand. Why don't they just accept the help? It's not like where from a different race, were all cats here. They're just stubborn to admit that they need help.

In a way to protect our own space, in case the Phan falls, the Navy decided to post a fast reaction fleet nearby. Although this was an effective plan it still wasn't the best in my opinion. What if the bugs manage to ambush the fleet once they jump back to normal space?

But who know maybe it is the best? I wasn't any admiral and I barely knew how fleet tactics work. I shouldn't be sticking my nose in things that I can't pull out.

I shrugged it off and looked at the screen one last time before leaving. I padded towards the direction of the military hospital, which is on the other side of the city, to check if Ravenstar was already there. It's already been an hour and a half since I got here and unless the doctor didn't approve him for transportation, he should already be there.

**I know this one is short but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Warriors or Starship Troopers.**

**Starship Warriors**

I walked up to the gate of the military hospital and stopped at the guard post. I showed the guard my pass and after a couple of minutes I was allowed to enter.

The military hospital wasn't the biggest in the planet but it sure was modern. It had floating robotic helpers that acted as nurses and it was clean and bright, one could even mistake it for a hotel.

I approached the nearby desk and asked one of the attendants where Ravenstar was confined. The attendant told me that he was in the east wing, second floor, room seventy eight. I quickly thanked the attendant before heading towards my brother's room.

After getting lost a couple of times, who knew a small hospital could have so many hallways, I manage to get to room seventy eight.

As I got there I notice two cats wearing heavily tinted shades leave the room. I could tell that they were officers from Intelligence and were probably asking my brother about what happened during his imprisonment with the bugs.

I watched the two walk pass me and when I was sure they were gone entered the room. Inside I saw Ravenstar laying on his bed and looking outside the window. He didn't look as tired as he was before but I knew he was still a little weak.

"Hey feeling better?" I asked hoping to get his attention.

"Oh, Foxclaw…" He said in surprise. "…I didn't hear you come in and yes I am feeling better."

"Good." I said as I sat on a chair next to his bed. His room was spacious and had all accommodations he might need. There was a small T.V. on the wall, which was currently off, and a refrigerator below it. The room was painted white, like the entire hospital, and was nice and cool, thanks to the air-conditioning.

I avoided asking him about the two cats earlier since I didn't want to stress him anymore. So I decided to chat with him about the old times when we were younger and how the day was going. I looked at the window and could see the nice blue sky, which reminded me of home, and the warm rays of light from the nearby star.

After talking away for a while I heard a siren ring from the outside. It was coming from the nearby base, which where I was stationed.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Ravenstar said.

"I don't know…" I said. "…but it doesn't sound good."

He nodded in agreement as I approached the window to check what was happening.

Outside I saw civilians looking around checking out what was happening. They were obviously confused, like we were, and were trying to figure out why the sirens went off. It was very rare for the military to hold drills, especially in a place like this where everyone is clearly safe from the bugs, and the sirens sounded different from the once used for drills (Yes, the Federation has different kind of alert sirens for almost every kind of situation.). They sounded more like raiding sirens, used to alert the population before an attack. But an attack from what?

I then saw two U.N. armored vehicles pass by followed by two trucks filled with soldiers, ordinary soldier, heading towards the city center.

Although there wasn't much use for the U.N., since the creation of the Federation, the U.N. still remained an influential group in Earth as well as in the colony's. U.N forces were usually in charge off defending Earth and the colony's as well as supporting Federation troops in some mission. Though they're forces weren't as powerful as ours since we had powered suits, that has the striking force of five tanks, while the U.N. only had armored vehicles and soldiers that only have plasma rifles and helmets.

I watched them pass the hospital as I wondered what all the fuss was about. I soon get an answer to my question as I see streaks of light, like shooting stars, descend from the sky above. I squint my eyes trying to get a better view at them but failed.

I watched as the objects crash on the opposite side of the city with a loud _boom! _After a couple of minutes I heard weapons fire from that area and decided to head back to base. I said my goodbyes to Ravenstar and promised him that I'll be back once I check out what was wrong.

A I was about to exit the hospital I heard the speakers, which were military speakers attached in every corner of the city to inform troops in R and R in case of an emergency, boom out:

"All Mobile Warriors personnel return to your barracks! Arachnid troops have landed on the planet and are trying to seize the city. Further orders will be given once you return!"

The speaker repeated what he said but I didn't pay attention. _Bugs in Sanctuary? _I thought. _But I though no one knew its location._

No bug task force, till now, has ever come close to this planet and now they're sending an invasion force to take it.

_How did they know where sanctuary is?_

Out of nowhere a sudden realization hit me. I remembered what Ravenstar told me, about the scorpion like bug. What if the bugs were gathering information from captured fleet captains? With the amount of ships they shot they would probably know more secrets than the Sky Martial. That means every place in the Federation is in threat of being attacked.

My thoughts were soon disrupted when I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up to see a brown cat with green eyes staring directly at me, Lt. Owlstar.

"Foxclaw!" He shouted. "Didn't you hear the orders? Get back to base!"

I nodded to him and together we raced back to the base where, if we're lucky, powered suits should be waiting on emergency standby. Right now it didn't matter how the bugs got here. What mattered was how we were going to get them out.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for review and advice. =)**

**I don't own Warriors or Starship Troopers.**

**Starship Warriors**

We got to the base and quickly suited up. The suits here, technically, weren't ours but it was used by the M.W. in case of emergencies like this.

As we exited the base the Lieutenant went towards a Colonel, who was standing outside with some officers, to check the situation out. We waited near the gate for him and that's when I noticed that we were missing a couple of cats. A lot of the cats from the company weren't there but I only took notice of the once from my squad. Tigerfang, Rabitfoot, Lizardtail and Birdtalon weren't here. They probably got tangled up with the mess up in the northern part of the city, where the bugs landed. That leaves the squad at half strength and add up the others who are missing. That makes the entire company with only 60% strike capability! This was going to be a long day.

The Lieutenant soon came back and told us our orders.

"Alright you rats we been ordered to secure the area near the marketplace." Lt. Owlstar said. "High command says that there is a heavy concentration of bugs there and U.N. troops have been scattered. A company from the 1First regiment will be on our left flank but a river will be separating us so we won't have support from anyone else. Clear"

"Yes sir!" We all chanted before marching towards our target. As we looked up to the sky we saw smoke rise and heard explosion from the distance. We knew this was going to be a though fight.

We moved up north following the main road towards the financial area until we reached an intersection.

"Sgt. Robinflight take your squad left. Corporal Fallensky right. The rest of you follow me." Lt. Owlstar said before jumping straight ahead, following the road.

Sgt. Robbinflight, Goldfur and me were the only ones left in the squad and although it was risky to clear a city block or more with only three cats it wasn't impossible.

"Goldfur! Go up top and keep an eye on the road." The Sergeant said. He then boosted himself up using the jets and got on top of a five story building. "Foxclaw lets move up towards that store over there."

I nodded and we soon took three jumps towards it. Once I landed my feet I noticed something on the radar screen. I knew that the Sergeant noticed it too since he readied his plasma gun and pointed towards the door.

I readied my gun and after a signal from the Sergeant kicked the door with my paw. Thanks to the suit the door flew off of its hinges. I then backed up and pointed my gun towards the door.

We were about to open fire but we suddenly noticed that it wasn't a bug. In fact it was an orange cat with black stripes, Tigerfang.

"Don't shoot!" He yelled, shivering in fear.

"Tigerfang, is that you?" I asked.

I think he recognized my voice since he looked up and said:

"Foxclaw?"

He stepped out of the store we a happy look on his face. "Oh you don't know how I'm glad to see you. I've been here for abou-" He didn't finish his sentence for a bug came racing out of the alley and fired its lasers at our direction.

Before any of us could react a red streak of light hit Tigerfang in the side causing him to drop to the ground, screaming in pain.

The Sergeant fired his gun at the bug letting loose on it to make sure it stayed down. He manage to take out the bugs limbs before it fell to the ground.

I looked at Tigerfang's body that was now lying still on the ground. Blood was spreading around him and was now forming a pool.

I then noticed red dots pop up in my radar and as I look in front of me saw a hoard of bugs heading my way. I knew that there was no time to grieve for Tigerfang now. Right now the only thing that mattered was keeping the bugs away from us.

The bugs fired they're laser as they approached and we fired back. From the top of the building Goldfur fired a rocket. The rocket hit the center of the hoard causing bugs to fly off in different directions. One by one the bugs fell in front of us but it wasn't enough to stop them. The Sergeant and I slowly backed away while keeping up our fire.

I was certain that we were about to be overrun when suddenly out of nowhere a fleet gunship came streaking from the sky. It dropped incendiary bombs on the hoard creating a ball off fire that engulfed anyone or anything that got in its way. The fire burned the bugs to a crisp and created a bug barbeque.

I watched as the hoard of bug's burn turning my attention to Tigerfang. His body was still there and his blood probably cold by now. I knew that he was gone and looked away knowing that I couldn't do anything anymore.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing and I like your idea Pumpkinfur I'll keep that in mind.**

**I don't own Warriors or Starship Troopers.**

**Starship Warriors**

It took us three weeks before we could finally kick the bugs out of Sanctuary. The bugs fought hard and fought for every inch of ground. The M.W. took a total amount of seven hundred casualties and the fleet reported that they've lost twenty ships during the initial attack. (I was happy to learn that our ship, Luna, manage to escape without a scratch)

But once the fighting here stopped I finally learned how big this bug offensive truly was. Reports came in that Earth was hit pretty hard but they did manage to kick the bugs out within ten days. Not to say the say for the colonies at Phan, Froz, Han and Tresta, where bugs are still digging tunnels and are fighting back, hard.

Now we were ordered to pack up and head to some planet which the bugs are using as a supply base. We weren't informed where it was, for security reasons, but we were told that it was lightly defended and would be a walk in the park. But when was the last time Intelligence gave as an accurate report? Never.

Before we left I wanted to check on how Ravenstar was doing but I learned that all injured personnel were transported to another planet to keep them safe. I didn't worry much about him since I knew he was in good hands and who knows he could be commanding a ship by now.

What worried me the most was that my company took heavy casualties during the battle and most our experienced cats were gone. In my squad the only original members that remained was the Sarge, Goldfur and me. The rest were either gone or too injured to fight.

Now the company is filled with inexperienced recruits just to fill up the holes. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate recruits (I know how hard M.W. training is) it's just they don't know how to react properly in battle. But there was nothing I could do so I just went with it.

"Come on you rats! Move Move!" Lt. Owlstar shouted as he shuffled us to our capsules. We were already suited up and were prepared to drop to who now what kind of planet. The ship rocked a little as it started to orbit the planet and I could feel adrenaline flow through. _Just another drop. _I told myself.

I could see the new recruits were nervous since this was their first drop in combat and I couldn't blame them.

I then looked for my capsule and entered it hearing the metal ring as I stepped inside. Soon the door to the capsule closed as it started to depressurize the capsule. Now the only oxygen that I'll be getting is from my suit.

"Alright warriors, this is going to be like any other bug hunt so I don't want anyone acting like a hero." Lt. Owlstar said through the radio. "Because the last thing I want is a dead hero. Especially for you new recruits. I don't want any of you to die on your first drop and that's an order."

I nodded in agreement even if I knew that he didn't see me. I agreed in what the Lieutenant said there is no use for heroes in the M.W. because to me anyone who fights the bugs is a hero.

Soon I could hear the familiar _thud _as the ship started launching the capsules. Lt. Owlstar was usually the first one out and was probably monitoring the drop from his screen.

I tucked my tail between my legs and closed my eyes. No matter how many drops I did, falling to a planet in high speed still scares me. The sudden acceleration, the sound of metal burning I will never be able to forget these memories.

I waited inside my capsule listening to the other capsules launch until it was my turn. I then heard a loud explosion above me and felt my body get pushed down. But there was an odd electrical sound also. _I wonder what that was. _I thought before shrugging it off. _Focus on the mission._

The capsule rocked left and right before starting to heat up. The first four layers pealed of properly as I got nearer to the ground. _Just like a normal drop. _I told myself.

I then heard a loud _thump and bump_ as the last layer peeled off. But there was something wrong. Instead of ejecting the entire metal layer it only ejected the upper part of the capsule. To make things worse the parachute didn't even deploy. I checked my altimeter and I could see that I was heading for the ground at a high speed.

I soon passed the other capsules, who had their parachuted deployed by now, as I tried to eject my capsule.

"Foxclaw what's wrong?" I heard the Lieutenant, frantically, shout through the radio. He probably notice my capsule streak past by.

"Sir, I got a faulty capsule (which was rare) and I'm trying to eject."

"Roger." Was his only reply. What else could he have said as a cat fell from the sky and the only thing he could do is wait.

I tried to bite harder on the sensor so that I could eject the capsule to no avail. The sensors are probably broken but it was my only hope. I then bit on the sensor one last time hoping that it would work.

Suddenly I heard a large explosion as the cocoon and the remainder of my capsule peeled off. I immediately activated my jets and put them at max. I could feel the suit shake as it tried to slow down but I still hit the ground with great force.

Once I hit the ground I was shocked to find out that I was still falling before I hit the floor. The ground that I crashed on wasn't solid rock like we were told. Then realization hit me. I fell on top of a bug tunnel and now I'm inside one. I was starting to panic and quickly activated my radio.

"To any units this is Foxcl…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence for a rock, from the ceiling of the tunnel, collapsed on top of me (The tunnel was probably weakened when I fell on top of it.). Soon I was buried in rock and I couldn't get out. The rocks were too heavy for the suit to carry no matter how hard I try.

I was about to try to contact anyone through the radio when suddenly I felt something pull my legs. I started panicking but there was a blinding flash of light and before I knew it I blacked out.

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time no see, but I am back with a new chapter.**

**I don't own Warriors or Starship Troopers.**

**Starship Warriors**

I felt a stinging pain all over my body as I slowly regained consciousness. My head felt like it was spun around a billion times while my entire body felt stiff, making every move painful. Once I started thinking properly again I decided to open my eyes to check on my current situation. But once I did get my eyes open I wished that I didn't open them at all.

It wasn't what I seen that scared me, rather it was what I didn't see that frightened me. The usual reassuring display screen that I had in my helmet was out, meaning the suit is off. And there was nothing but darkness all around me.

My fur bristled in fear, inside my suit, as I tried to figure out what to do. 'Just keep calm and don't panic.' I told myself. 'Remember your training warrior.'

After a couple of minutes I decided to reboot my suit's system and turn everything back on. Since it would be impossible to move the suit without power.

I used my left paw to activate the manual start button and after a couple of try's felt the suit's power start up. I could see the progress of the activation of the suit in my helmet's screen and felt anticipation build up in my body as I watched it inch closer and closer to one hundred percent.

As it was about to finish its activation I suddenly felt a heavy load jump on top of my suit's belly, keeping me pinned down on the ground, with my back facing the stone floor.

By now my suit was in full power and working once more. I decided to push the bug off and blow it to pieces with one of my rockets. Since, who doesn't like to use a little force to teach this bugs a lesson? But I was surprised to see that the bug was too strong for my suit to lift. I tried using all my paws to push it off but it won't budge.

Whoever this bug is it's stronger than anything that we have encountered so far. Which meant that there could probably be more bugs down here and everywhere, of different size and shapes, which we could ever imagine?

I tried to squirm free from its grasp, giving all my and the suits strength to escape it, but to no avail. My only hope is that I would be able to think of something before this bug tears me apart.

I then felt something scaly cling on to my helmet. After a couple of seconds my helmet started to feel hot and I imagined my fur was burning. The suit's helmet was designed to withstand high degrees of heat. So if this bug is able to penetrate that layer meant that this bug has more capabilities than I expected.

I gave out a loud yowl in pain as the metal surrounding my head started getting hotter. The pain I was enduring was too much and I knew that if this didn't stop my helmet would melt off, if my head doesn't explode first.

Since my back was facing the floor I knew I couldn't use any of the weapons my suit had, because all of them open from the back. This made me wish that they would at least put one gun on the side or button and I reminded myself to tell someone about it. So I used the only tool I had at my disposal at the time.

I activated my suit's jets, which were located on both sides of my suit, pointed them at the bug and put them in full thrust. The force of the jets pushed me towards the floor and with the added weight of the bug made cracks on it. But if my plan works I would be able to escape from its grasps soon.

I could see the large flames they made and thought that it could be a good substitute for a flamethrower in times like this. I felt the load on top of me disappear as I hear a loud screech echo around. The high pitched sound almost pierced my eardrums and made me wonder how it could do such a thing.

I quickly stood up and deactivate my suit's jets while turning on my heat sensors. I saw the gigantic bug that was formerly on top of me slowly backing away. But I didn't stare at it for too long since I saw a dozen fighting bugs swarm towards me, ready to fire their lasers.

So I turned tails and raced off, without looking back towards the nearest exit I could find. I hoped that there was a rescue party sent out for me, because I had no idea where I was going and relied only on the radar images I got.

**So how was it? I'll be making more chapters soon. So please review.**


End file.
